User blog:Tylobic/Patch History Standardization
This blog contains all the information you need to be able to edit a patch history correctly. If you notice anything missing or that you would like to add, tell it in the comments. Right words The following words should always be used: * increased * reduced * changed The following words should be avoided: * lowered * decreased * modified General informations * Every change has to end with a period. * Every decimal number needs to be using the template. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * Every change gives first the new value and then the old value: ** Movement speed bonus increased to from . * Every change concerning a duration modification only writes "seconds" once, after the new value: ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * Every change that is about a scaling per rank changed to a static value at all ranks, or opposite, needs to be precised as "at all ranks": ** Base damage increased to 150 at all ranks from . * Every change that is about a scaling per level changed to a static value at all levels, or opposite, needs to be precised as "at all levels": ** Base damage reduced to 300 at all levels from . * When mentioning the champion the change is about, the champion's name is bolded. And when mentioning one of his ability, the ability name should be in italics. ** Behind Enemy Lines no longer removes existing movement orders during its cast and channel or when Quinn is moving. * The word "reduced" is used when the new value is less than or equal to the old value. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from . * The word "changed" is used when the new value is nor less than or equal to nor greater than or equal to the old value, or when is value is gained by a different method (e.g. level to ranks). ** Bonus attack damage changed to from . * The word "increased" is used when the new value is greater than or equal to the old value. ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * A change can either begin with: ** Nothing, if the change is "simple" and is just values changing, or something that cannot be categorized as one of the following. ** , if the ability has received a new effect (new ratio, crowd control, added increased damage if "condition", or clarity improvement). ** , if the ability has lost an effect (removed ratio, crowd control, mechanic, etc.). ** to notify a bug fix that has been corrected. ** to notify an undocumented change (ex: Not written on the official patch note, but actually in the game). Examples ; * ** Tooltip now mentions spikes apply spell effects. ; * ** Passive AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Active AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Charged active AP ratio increased to from . ** Passive and active base damage reduced to from . *** Charged active base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a visual bug causing it to not display its cooldown after firing if the initial target became untargetable or invulnerable durign the cast animation. ; * ** Now determines what it hits at the end of its cast time, rather than the start. ** Range increased to 600 from 585. Categories for champions * General ** General changes or bug fixes to the champion. * Stats ** Changes in stats only. * ** Changes or bug fixes to a specific ability. * ** Changes or bug fixes on a specific champion skin. * ** *** Changes or bug fixes on a specific ability on a specific champion skin. Examples ; * ** Duration no longer ticks down during charge. * ** VO is now more audible. * ** *** VFX no longer ends prematurely after receiving the second stack. ; * ** *** Now displays the correct particles during Meditate, not his base skin particles. ; * ** Fixed a bug that could cause it to cost no mana in certain situations. * ** No longer leaves behind a purple ghost of himself after . ** No longer turns himself purple when his is cancelled. ** Fixed and death audio. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Shadow duration increased to 5 seconds from . * ** No longer behaves inconsistently when interacting with . Stats The difference between base, growth and per level should be clear. Base health is the amount of health a champion has at level one. Growth is used when referring to the values used in a specific formula after V4.20 where stats increase rapidly at later levels (see Champion statistic#Increasing Statistics). Per level is used for patches before V4.20, when stats increased linearly with level. This is why health growth is different from health per level. * Stats ** Health reduced to 520 from 560. ** Health per level increased to 80 from 78. ( if after V4.20, else) * Stats ** Base health reduced to 520 from 560. ** Health growth increased to 80 from 78. Health and mana regeneration (base and growth) are shown as value per 5 seconds. * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . Ability ratio When the change is only about a specific ratio change, do not use parathesis if there no base damage or another ratio just before: * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . Try to separate base damage from ratios: * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . __NOEDITSECTION__